The ancient companion
by SunnyAddict
Summary: Whe Jasper's past comes to greet him, the Volturi are angered beyond repair, and there are too many people dissapearing in Texas, How will the Cullens survive?  Rated T for coarse language and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

I tumbled through the trees, screaming all the way. There were two people there, a wolf and a half-human? I morphed into a young woman wearing a navy suit with some medals pinned on the front. They were my favourites, the ones I'd won serving under Major Jasper. The last thing I changed were my eyes to a red. _Blood red._

I hit the ground with a _thump!_ The impact would have made any human shatter. But who said I was human? I lay there, like stome as I felt the whoosh of eight vamps around me. I rolled my eyes around in my head and remembered to breathe. "Bite ME!" I yelled and convulsed. "Please!" I hoped the yelling would distract them from me opening up a cut in my neck and twitching my finger in a knowing way. SLOWLY.

One actually started beforeI had fully influenced them. He inched forward slowly and then pounced. He stopped short. Damn! "Please" I croaked. He lowered his head and started drinking. But one was too slow. I needed more. It was part of my formula; More Vamps= Less horribly painful blood. I clenched my fists and four more started drinking from me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I thought you could do better Jasper." a voice screeched, full of anger, hurt and shame. My eyes flew open at the mention of Jasper's name. Uh oh. I changed my eyes to a muddy brown, but I was too late. I had blown it. I morphed in to Jasper, before battle.  
"Me?" he whispered.  
"Jasper?" I morphed into a tanned, broad-shouldered man in his twenties.  
"Sasha?"  
"Shit. Shit, shit, shit."  
"Who are you? And more importantly, what are you?" an oldish man asked politely.  
"I have no idea. But I know how I got like this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright," I started, "I was a fifteen-year old Egyptian priestess. I had a sister who I loved dearly and tried to convert, but failed to do so. I had joined the priestesses at a young age, and had risen through the ranks quickly. I had an ability to become what people wanted, I could mould and shape my personality into anything. When I changed I was very high up.

"I was going camping-Bastet likes the wild, when I was attacked by four monsters- vampires. They bit into me, aiming to create another of their kind. Then they tied me up gagged me and left me on the tallest thing in miles- a huge pile of sand. Then a storm hit. I was struck again and again by lightning. Eventually, the pain stopped. I was hungry, not thirsty and I wanted revenge.

"I was half-crazed and followed the scent to the coven of vampires. I knew they were the ones somehow. I ate them up, like a starving orphan who's had a plate of hot food given to them on a winter's day. I just stood there and they kind of came to me. Also, in the old days that was the ultimate coven. It was the coven of the powerful. In return for the powerful not killing them the others gave the coven the special vampires. The ones with powers. In eating them all that day, I gained a lot of special things.

"I travelled all over the world and landed in America. I was bored and joined the army. That's when I met Jasper. I helped him rise through the ranks and was his second in command. I was an overprotective fool. In any battle from a skirmish to a great battle, he usually only gave orders because I shot mostly anything that looked his way. We were fine until we came into Maria's territory. She said that she would kill all of our troops if I didn't give her the information about Jasper. When I ask myself, why I didn't just kill her on the spot, I realize that she had a way of making you do what she wanted.

"I feel terrible for what I did. I am SO sorry. Look, I will do anything you want. Just name it."

He stood there. I KNEW he hated me. I blurred away, never to return. I had to get tho the airport. Fast. I had a date with death


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 04:40

I strode through Volterra in my "reveal" state. It's not when I wear a Playboy bunny suit, it's when I wear the clothes that change according to my hunger. When I'm hungry, my eyes are red, flecked with gold. When I'm full, they're purple, with silver.

I opened the doors with a flick of my hands. The whole hall froze, mid-judgment. Alec was standing in the middle of the room, staring at me, horrified. I stood behind his shoulder.

"Alec! My favorite snack!" I whispered gleefully. He clenched his hands.

"Have you seen the colour of my eyes today?" I switched shoulders as he slowly shook his head.  
"It means…" I dropped my voice even lower, "I'm hungry"

"That's enough for today." The voice boomed across the room. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with you food?"

"Aro! Long time no see!"

"What do you want?"

"I know! Let me show you!"

I put a hole in my shield around my request and Aro took my hand.

"Oh no. NO! What were you thinking?"

"Are you a mind reader or not? You know perfectly well what I was thinking."

"Huh? What?" Marcus asked, confused.

"She wants to be part of the Volturi."

"Of course she can be part of the guard. Look at her!"

"No, Marcus, she wants to be one of us."

" What!" Caius spluttered.

"Well, I should be. I am older, more experienced. I don't want to be a figurehead; I want to be a decision-maker. Besides, I know things. Like, who your creator was." I brought a picture of me to mind and put my hand on his.

"GET HER!" he yelled. I jumped onto a fresco and dropped a piece of plastic down.

"And we getting on so nicely. TTFN!" Then I shot a fireblast into the ceiling and dropped to the ground.

I climbed into my car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got into my stickshift Mini and drove away. My mind was swimming with memories of Aro trying to kill me. It was never gonna happen.

Then my phone rang. Ugh. "Hello?" the voice on the other line said.  
"Ugh. HI. Who is it?" I answered, bored and tired.  
"Ummmm. Emmett –"  
"EMMETT! Who the frickin hell is EMMETT? And HOW the freaking hell did frickin EMMETT get my freaking number?" I screamed, secretly proud that I alternated frickin and freaking. "Well, you dropped you card in the clearing and Jasper wanted to talk to you."  
"Fine. See you in three ye- hours." I'm on my way to Rome. The upside of being a kajillion years old is that you become rich, legally or other wise.

Then my phone rung again –_When you see my face hope it gives you hell- _Why am I suddenly so popular? "I am sorry about trying to kill you earlier on today and we have decided to take you up on your off-"  
"You can take your offer and sick it where the sun don't shine. I refuse to even think about you. You suck." I slapped my phone closed and focused on getting to the airport.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was raining. This is Forks, I reminded myself. I knocked on the door and called Emmett's name. He answered soon after.  
"I'm hungry." I told him.  
"We're going hunting in a few days. You're welcome to come." He answered.  
"Do you have any human food? I would like you to survive the night."  
"I guess Jacob has some stuff in the fridge-"

I jumped over his head and raced towards the fridge. I ripped the door off its hinges and grabbed a pint of ice cream. I inhaled that and was reaching for another pint when I heard Emmett's voice again.  
"How can you stand that stuff?"  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you want some?"  
"Ugh. No. How do you stand it?"  
"It's this or you. Your choice." I shrugged as I reached for a new container. Then, two new vampires entered the room. I tensed but reached for a spoon. I turned around and watched them.

The older man interrupted the silence.  
"Come sit down. I'm Carlisle and this is Edward", he said, gesturing to the bronze-haired boy beside him. I sunk into a white couch and waited. My eyes flicked over Carlisle's coven and rested on the small kid. I gasped.  
"No! She's not an immortal child. She's half human!" This brunette chick exclaimed.  
"GOD! You don't live a like, a kajillion years to be fooled by one of those. She's what got Aro pissed. I like Aro pissed." She looked at me like I was insane.  
"I see you have already met Bella and Renesmee. There is Rosalie, Alice and Esme. The one in the corner there is Jacob. We are sorry if he smells bad to you." Carlisle told me.  
"Actually he smells good." I said, surprised that he said that would say that. Then all of them looked at me like I was insane. " Why did you want me to come here?" I wondered out loud.  
"Well, Esme was wondering whether you wanted to join our family." I ran out, my head spinning. It felt like my world was falling apart at the seams, like everything I so painstakingly put together was crumbling, like shortbread in my hands. I felt numb, I had never had a family before. They would hate me, I knew it. I was different, a soul-sucking monster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while, I just started school! It makes me really happy when I see you guys reading. Please Review ( nice)! **

I climbed into my car and drove away.

I was outside before they knew it. I woulda kept on running if I hadn't heard Jasper yell, "STOP. I-I forgive you? I'm not quite sure what for, but before-

Having you best friend fall out of the sky and discover he is a she, AND that she is an immortal, it's a lot to learn in one day."  
"Ummm, Sash, you do realize you are floating ten feet off the ground, right?" Emmett remarked.  
"No." I said sarcastically and dropped the said ten feet. Suddenly, Edward attacked me. I easily evaded and pinned him to the ground. "WTF? First you invite me into your family, then you attack me? Are you insane, of just seriously messed up?"

"B-but you were thinking about eating Renesmee!" He spluttered.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "So you're going to beleive everything I think?"

"But you were thinking it!" He retorted.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Right now I'm thinking that I'm a ten foot tall purple paltapus bear with pink horns and silver wings. You're gonna believe that?" I morphed into the platapus bear, "Ha ha ha." I said.

"She does have a point Edward." Alice said.

I morphed back, "Mmmhmmm, you listen to what Alice says guys." Then I proceeded into one of my rants.

By the time I had finished everyone was gone. I considered it. Maybe I should eat Renesmee, just to make a point.


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the middle of making a sword in my workshop when Jasper burst into my room. Fuck, I think I forgot to mention my workshop to the rest of the family. I said, "Hi Jazz I'll be out in a moment, just wait a sec." I pushed him out and locked the door, then ran over, trying to save my sword. These materials weren't cheap, you know. I had left it to cool and was clearing up when Emmett burst through my door, breaking it. Jasper was frozen outside, still in shock. "Shit! EMMETT! Now I'll have to make a whole new door." It was reinforced steel, to keep it soundproof. "Language" Esme called from down stairs. "COOL!" Emmett exclaimed as he cut off his hand. "Not so cool." No duh, sherlock. I took the dagger from his grasp and put it on it's shelf. It was a particularly nasty looking one, with a jagged edge- obviously my favorite. Jasper chose that minute to come down to earth and asked, "what is that?" pointing to the shelves, filled with knives, daggers, swords and other blades. "My 'My little pony' collection" Whaddaya think? I told every one to get out I had other stuff to do, and left the room, to meet Nessie in the garage.

"Ruh-nez-MAY! stop it! This instant! You are older than me, you CANNOT go around calling me Auntie. It is goddamn creepy." She stuck her tongue out at me and said

"Auntie, you were born in the ancient times, of course your are older than me." Some times it is sooo hard being the oldest thing in the universe apart from the planets and solar system, ladidadida. I slipped into my blue mini from the window and put the key in the ignition and revved it up. "Well, _niece_. You can go find another ride." And other times, it is sooo damn cool.

I had just finished a History lesson which was very funny. We were learning about Cleopatra and how she was probably a redhead. Redhead, my foot. She looked a whole load like Rose and was a lot like her too. I mean, She was a vampire, I killed her, simple. I entered my English classroom and fuck, it was noneless than, a VAMPIRE. And great, he was next to me. Man, could it get more Deja-vu? I glared at him and took my seat. I let the class go on for ten minutes, then told the teacher me and my sister (Nessie), had to go to a doc-DENtist appointment. Eeep, almost forgot Carlisle. I got up when the vamp slipped me a note. _Meet me alone out the back after school. _Hehehe, enjoy your last hour of living.


	8. Chapter 8

**I should tell you that I own The Twilight Saga. No, really. Seriousl- guess you didn't fall for that one. I don't really own it... or do I...**

OOOOK. So I drop Nessie home, pick up a couple of knives and daggers and hope for the best, basically. I run there really fast and make it before the bell rings. I slumped against the wall, like a typical teenager, my head down. "What did you want?" I asked in a monotone.

"Your blood." He answered, simply.

"OK." I felt his curiosity peak at my response. I lifted my head so he could see my eyes, the whole red and goldenness of them "Then you'll have to play me first." he tried to run away, but I blurred to his side and tripped him up and ripped off his legs. "Answer me now!"I ground out The I saw into his memories and saw the one thing I really, really, really times infinity (yes I know infinity is an undefined concept, but still...) This sucks, literally (and royally, too).

Om my god. I have to stop thinking about it. Hang on- Thinking in Ancient Egyptian is OK, I'm pretty sure that Edward can't translate that, or maybe Mayan? I really hope so. I drained the guy and ran all the way to the house. I saw that Jasper was reading the newspaper. He looked up and we both knew it. Even everyone else (other than Alice and Edward for obvious reasons). "Maria." We said together. "Jinx!" Emmett could't resist calling out. So not the time Emmett, so not the time.

**Not my best, I know. Just an in between chapter. But I updated twice in one day, Isn't that something. I know it's a bit too fast paced, but still...**

**Please review... Your reviews are my drug, brad of heroin, blood singer and all that. A Shout out to my friend Midnight Amaranth- Thx 4 the review and have a good time in boarding school!**

**K, now I'm done shouting, back onto the subject of reviews... (proceeds into rant) _A hour later_**

**No one really listens to me do they...**

**Please review! ;) (or else...)**


End file.
